Characters
[http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Julian_Jones_(Gay_Julian) Gay Julianos Gruesana Jones] Gay Julian (Julian Gruesana Jones) is a very popular Italian Gay God. He is the main protagonist of the franchise, also being a billionaire with €720,853,342,985 and growing euros. He is known to shag people and with nobody remembering. Only very lucky and powerful ones remember. (He shags over 1,000,000 people a year, and only 20+ remember) Julian shags people and then looks into them with his temporary pink eyes, making people want to give him their wallets. Julian then escapes quickly(mainly by flying out of their window), and the victim doesn't rememebr what happened. The police have given up trying to arrest Julian since he just shags his way out of the cell. When Julian dies, he will become a legend, people will and won't believe if he existed. The most known Julian haters are Christopher Tottington and Andy Wallace. They team up to destroy Julian and are the owners and creators of the Straight Gang, with Julian being owner and creator of the [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gay_Gang Gay Gang] along with [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Billa_Jones_(Bill_Tongalong_Jones) Billa Jones]. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Billa_Jones_(Bill_Tongalong_Jones) Billa Tongalong Jones] Billa Tongalong Jones is the Italian husband of [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Julian_Jones_(Gay_Julian) Julian Jones] and deuteragonist of the Gay Julian Franchise. Billa is a normal gaylord, unlike Julian and is Julian's constant companion in situations, best friend, and later husband. Billa has a gay-power where he is able to apply makeup perfectly (which he has had since he was a baby), coming in handy on innumerable occasions when Julian fails to apply makeup throughout his and Julian's adventures. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Syed_Gailuva_Churchill Syed Gailuva Churchill] Syed Gailuva Churchill''' '''is an American member of the Gay Gang, being the shyest, most generous, and all-in-all, nicest. Him and Julian share a close friendship. Syed has a boyfriend named Liam Bongmen. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Sebastian_Gatewell Sebastian Gatewell] Sebastian Ian Gatewell''' '''is a French member of the [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gay_Gang Gay Gang], being tagged as "The Show Off" out of the eight members. Sebastian seems to have a liking to skateboards and all things cool. He has a good relationship with Syed since they go out to lunch to Chong's Sushi Bar. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Jack_Harkness Captain Jack Harkness] "Captain" Jack Harkness, also known as Gay Jack, is an American/Scottish character in the Gay Julian and Torchwood franchise. Him, Ianto and [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Julian_Jones_(Gay_Julian) Julian] go out to Dominic's Steak and Grill bar every Tuesday and Dom's Diner every Monday. also being a member of the Gay Gang. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Ianto_Jones Ianto Jones] Ianto Jones is a Welsh character in the Gay Julian and Torchwood franchise. He is mostly known to serve coffee to the Gay Club and Torchwood members, making him the waiter at the Gay Club. He is the newest member of the Gay Gang. Him and Jack Harkness go to Dom's Diner every Monday, and sometimes Julian comes along with them. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Dick_Mccool Dick Mccool] Dick Marshall Mccool is a British Gay Gang Member. He is the coolest of the Gay Gang, and is in a relationship with Samuel Tom Kissinger. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Kissinger Samuel Kissinger] Samuel Tom Kissinger is a British character in the Gay Julian Franchise, also a member in the Gay Gang. He is best friends with Sebastian Gatewell because of their likeness and having interest in many of the same things. Samuel also has a passion for all things cool, such as participating in Skateboard Sunday, where him and thirty others go on skateboards around the city. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Tottington Christopher Tottington] Christopher Eddie Tottington is the British leader of the Straight Gang, hoping to someday destroy Gay God Julian Jones and his Gay Gang. Unlike Julian, Christopher does NOT shag any strangers on a daily basis. Christopher is fed up with the amount of gayness being spread so he decided to bring a stop to it. [[Andy Wallace]] Andy Wallace is the British second leader of the Straight Gang, being the companion and assistant of Christopher Tottington. He was friends with Christopher in school and one day admitted his hate for Gays, and Christopher agreed. Once they heard of Julian Jones and his Gay Gang, they decided to get to business and start the Straight Gang. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Franco_Frances Franco Frances] Franco Frances is an American member of the Straight Gang. He loves to be the center of attention and is most happy if he is. He takes many selfies and if you look through his phone, 98% of photos are selfies of himself. He loves himself and often brags about it. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/David_Flints David Flints] David Flints is the Scottish cleverest of the Straight Gang, also being rather sassy. He likes to make fun of people and act like he is so clever and cool. He usually does not care about other people and their feelings. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Mick_Profio Mick Profio] Mick Profio is a British, Canadian and American lover of dance and is pretty groovy. He dances regularly, going to dance clubs and buying 80s fashion clothing. He makes up cheesy puns regularly. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Will_Keyes Will Keyes] Will Keyes is the American adventurer of the Straight Gang, also having no manners or sympathy for others. He takes risks and lives life to the fullest. He owns pet snakes, rats and tarantulas. He has no fears, or so he thinks. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Troy_Thomas_Crompton Troy Crompton] Troy Crompton is the American and British wimp of the Straight Gang. Nobody really likes him and mostly everyone thinks of him as a weak person. Christopher Tottington(Leader of the Straight Gang) hardly ever promotes him a new rank and also never takes tips and advice from him. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Barry_Hanks Barry Hanks] Barry Hanks is the American 'weird candy lover' of the Straight Gang. Barry likes every kind of chocolate from dark to white and every single candy from toffee to fruit to sherbet. Despite his love for candy and sugary things, he has good dental hygiene, making sure to make them as perfect as possible so that he can consume more candy. [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Mini_Me Mini Me] Mini Me is the American spy of the Straight Gang Soldiers. He is not part of the Straight Gang, but is a soldier and works for them. His job is to get footage of Gay God Julian Jones doing things such as cheating and uploading it online for everyone to see, ruining his reputation, also in worse cases, break ups. '''Dr Evil''' Dr Evil is the British/Canadian master of Mini Me(Straight Soldier). Dr Evil is also a Straight Soldier, doing a similar job to Mini Me. Dr Evil rarely does his job, but instead, spies on Julian by telling Mini Me to plant secret cameras in his mansions. '''Gabe Graf''' Gabe Graf is an American game developer and creator of Valve Corporation, but in the Gay Julian franchise, is most known to kidnap Gay Gang members and use them as his slaves. He has had offers to become a Straight Soldier, but never answered them. '''Rory Lovejoy''' Rory Lovejoy is good friends with Yanis Marshall, being a British lover of dance. Rory loves to teach dancing and to act very gay. He is a minor character in the Gay Julian Franchise. '''Ben Archer''' Ben Archer is good friends with Billa Tongalong Jones and Dick Mccool. He acts like he is the boss of everything and also acting very gay. He is a British bisexual comedian, actor, author and television presenter. But his gayness isn't an act. It is real. '''Billy Maller''' Billy Maller is an American animal carer, caring for many of Syed Churchill's animals and also Julian and Bill's cat, Gaylet. He cares for people's animals when they need him to, being free at almost all times. '''Russell Mittens''' Russell Mittens is an American friend of Julian Jones'. He is also a good friend of Bert Ransom, hanging out a lot. Not much is interesting about Russell, except the fact that he is mysterious. '''Gayathon''' Gayathon is a blue Elite from the Halo franchise. He and his husband, Shagaholic(a red Elite), had to evacuate '''Shagaholic''' '''Owen Harper''' '''Trevor Burton''' '''Bobby Spink''' '''Matthew Fisher''' '''Sylvester Westfall''' '''Ian Cardy''' '''Bert Ransom''' '''Archie The Inventor''' '''Dennis Hurshman''' '''Jonathan Wood''' '''Yanis Marshall''' '''Arnaud Boursain''' '''Mehdi Mamine''' [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Sinep_Cockman Sinep Cockman] [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Scaryoldman Scaryoldman] [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fat_Troll The Fat Troll] [http://blobclash.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_Man Monkey Man]